<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cake by zombified_queer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782074">Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer'>zombified_queer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bugsnax (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabert Megafig, famous adventurer, totally did not forget her own birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizbert comes home and sets her keys in the bowl. She’s tired. She’s always tired. All she wants is to curl up with Eggabell and take a nice, long nap. </p><p>“Bell?”</p><p>“Kitchen!” Eggabell calls.</p><p>Which is weird. Eggabell doesn’t really cook. Neither does Lizbert. But it’s odd. </p><p>“Bell?” Lizbert asks, rounding the corner into their small kitchen. “What’re you up to?”</p><p>Eggabell’s wearing an apron. And there’s a smudge of batter on her cheek.</p><p>“Hey, Liz. How was work?”</p><p>“Tiring.” Lizbert folds her arms and leans against the doorway. “Did you go to work?”</p><p>“Nope! Took the day off to celebrate.” Eggabell beams. “I planned on making dinner before you got home, but, um...” </p><p>She glances at the counter. Lizbert’s pretty sure it’s a cake. There’s a mound of frosting that needs smoothing out.</p><p>“This took longer than I thought.”</p><p>Lizbert hides her panic. What’s she forgetting? Anniversary? No. Eggabell would’ve reminded her for days before. Then maybe a holiday? But nothing’s been closed. </p><p>“Liz?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Did you forget?”</p><p>“Remind me, Bell,” Lizbert begs. “And don’t get too mad?”</p><p>“It’s your birthday, Liz. Did you forget your own birthday?”</p><p>Lizbert laughs. “I did! I thought we had a date. I was so worried it was something important.”</p><p>“Liz, your birthday is important.” Eggabell goes back to the frosting, smoothing it as best she can. “Or, well, it’s important to me.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bell.”</p><p>“You look exhausted. Go take a nap, okay? As soon as this is done, I’ll make dinner. I promise.”</p><p>“Bell, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Lizbert crosses the kitchen and kisses Eggabell’s cheek. “I mean it.”</p><p>Lizbert heads to the bedroom, yawning. It’s been a long day looking over papers and plans. Old dusty books and artifacts. She sinks into bed, getting comfortable and warm. And then she nods off.</p><p>When she wakes up, it’s already dark. Lizbert gets out of bed, panicking as she stretches. She must’ve overslept. There’s no way she didn’t.</p><p>But Eggabell’s just setting the table for dinner.</p><p>“Hey,” Eggabell greets, grinning. “Sleep well?”</p><p>“Like the dead.” Lizbert kisses Eggabell’s cheek. “Smells good.”</p><p>“It’s nothing fancy. Just spaghetti.”</p><p>“It’s perfect, Bell.”</p><p>They eat in silence. But a comfortable silence. Both of them have never been huge on the cheesy singing or cards. A home cooked meal is perfect for them.</p><p>Liz smiles at Bell. Eggabell takes a napkin, wiping a bit of sauce from Liz’s face. </p><p>“Thanks, Bell.” Lizbert sighs. “It’s nice coming home to someone.”</p><p>“It’s nice knowing someone will come home to you. So, what should we do next? Cake and a movie?”</p><p>“Sounds perfect.” Lizbert grins. “I didn’t know you were such a chef.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Eggabell defends. “It’s a boxed mix and store bought frosting.”</p><p>“It’s the thought that counts.”</p><p>“Go pick a movie?” Eggabell asks. “Your call tonight. Even the history documentaries.”</p><p>“I’ll pick something we can both enjoy.”</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, they’re curled up together feeding each other cake and watching one of those animal documentaries, the kind they can agree on. And there’s wine, just a couple glasses. </p><p>“Bell?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Lizbert wipes the frosting from Eggabell’s lips. “Best birthday I could’ve asked for.”</p><p>“You mean it?”</p><p>“Always.” </p><p>Eggabell kisses Lizbert, just slowly. Just meaningfully. “Love you, Liz. I know sometimes things are really chaotic and I try to keep it quiet, y‘know?”</p><p>“I appreciate it, Bell. Really. I like the quiet moments I get with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>